


Birthday Gift

by OnismSufferer



Series: We Belong Together [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Omega Rey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnismSufferer/pseuds/OnismSufferer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey decides to surprise Ben for his birthday with a little gift. <br/>It's her. She's the gift and Ben takes full advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a plot to some bad porno. I didn't think I would post another part so soon but oh well. Rey is about sixteen in this story, if any of you wanted an age and idea of where this is in the timeline of the story. So it takes place after In The Closet. Also I did this in like three hours so if it seems a bit rushed I'm sorry. I tried reading back through it to catch as many mistakes as I can but there are probably a few.

Rey was going to die from nervousness.

She had planned this over a month ago. She knew that this year her father and Ben’s parents were not going to be home for the weekend of Ben’s birthday. They had all celebrated it early together and that meant it would just be her and her cousin alone together for the entire weekend.

They had waved and kissed their parent’s goodbye in the morning and now Ben was up in his room and she was in her own and she was getting the nerve to carry through with her plan. She had gotten the idea when she asked Ben what he wanted for his birthday. He cheekily replied that he just wanted her before kissing her senseless. So she decided that’s what she was going to give him, but as a present and every nice present had very nice paper before you get to the best part. She had ordered lingerie from a website online, full discretion they promised. How she awaited anxiously the day it arrived to get it before anyone in her family saw what it was or asked her about it. She needed to keep it a secret from Ben and more importantly from her father.

It was an almost see through night gown, with thin matching panties and matching stockings. Putting it on she suddenly felt very self-conscious of what she was doing. Wearing this clothing it really hid nothing, her nipples were pretty much visible through the material. No. She had decided to do this and Rey Skywalker never backed out of anything. Standing up with purpose she made her way to his room. He was distracted with something on his laptop so his back was turned. There was a moment when she thought it would be best to just turn around and forget about this but his impeccable sense of smell had already noticed her presence.

“Rey are you okay? We can go out to eat if you-“ he trailed off when he turned to look at her, eyes wide.

Taking a deep breath she walked forward with a mischievous smile.

“Since we’ve celebrated your birthday early I thought I should give you your gift a little early too.”

He approached her each step with predetorial intent. She could feel her blood run hotter with each breath of his alpha pheromones began to burn through her.

“So I can do whatever I want with my present?”

She nodded, her breathing became heavier as he came closer. Imagining him tearing it off of her only made slick between her thighs. Ben’s nose flared with the flush of omega pheromones entering the air. As he lowered his head towards her she closed her eyes expecting a kiss. Instead she felt his nose brush against her cheek, slowly moving down. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he continued to scent her. He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her with his body. With her body completely pressed against him it was impossible not to fully confront the difference between their sizes. She felt incredibly safe though, every bit of nervousness completely left her as she relaxed in his embrace.

He led her over to his bed, laying her down but still not removing the clothing. His hand hovered over her figure moving down with his hungry gaze. It felt like there was a burning trail everywhere his hand moved even without touching her.

“It’s such a nice present, it would be a shame to ruin it,” he said with a smile. “I wonder what I can do to you even with this on?”

Her breath hitched.

“I bet I can make you come even with it on,” he continued.

“I would like to see you try,” she responded challengingly.

Ben brought his hand up to her breast, cupping it as his thumb teased the nipple. The thin fabric made it easy to see them hardening underneath his attention. Whether it was just omega biology or just her, she had always been had sensitive nipples. He covered it with his mouth, hot tongue caressing it. She could feel slick leaking out of her, soaking her panties. When she felt his teeth beginning to nip at her a loud moan escaped. If he made her just come like this she would never live it down.

When Rey began to squirm more he moved his knee higher until it pressed against her pussy, keeping her legs open. The longer he continued, licking, sucking and teasing her, the harder she began to move rubbing against his leg unintentionally.

Rising she could see a wet mark on the fabric of her gown. Once again he moved next to her neck, not going after the sensitive part but lightly pressing against it with his cheek. He then murmured into her ear about how she could feel her heat through the fabric of his jeans. Wondering if he continued whether she would end up soaking them with her slick. Her face turned red at the thought her hands grabbing tightly onto the sheets.

“I bet I could see your clit through your panties,” he continued sitting up.

Grabbing her hand he ordered her to spread her lips. She was sure he was right and obeyed. The look on his face was a confirmation. Then he moved, laying down beside her as he pulled her close. His hand went down to her panties where he tentatively pressed against her bud. Another moan escaped her. She wanted so much for him to push her panties aside and be filled with his fingers instead. But no matter how much she pleaded he didn’t stop. Ben continued stroking her, the pressure building up inside as she began to move her hips against his hand.

Finally he kissed her. Rey’s needy mouth moved against his. She felt so overwhelmed and she never wanted it to stop. Ben pulled away again, moving down her body until he was at her pussy. Placing his hands on her thighs so she wouldn’t close them he leaned forward putting his mouth over her clit. She knew she must have thoroughly soaked her panties.

“When are you going to stop teasing me?”

“I told you already, I’m going to make you come first.”

Before she could make a snarky remark about getting on with it, he placed his tongue back over her clit. He moved downwards and even with the cloth between them he pressed further inside. thrusting his tongue in and out until she finally came.

Rey took deep breaths as she began to calm down. When she looked down at Ben he had a smug smile on his face.

“Are you enjoying your present?” she said once her breathing had evened out.

“Quite thoroughly. I think it’s the best present I’ve ever had.”

He went back to kissing her, small light kisses that she feel him smile through.

“Now that you’ve so delicately dealt with the outside what are you going to do?”

“I have the whole weekend to show you.”

She honestly couldn’t wait.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well another sinful piece, another mark against my soul. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, leave a kudo or a comment.


End file.
